winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna
Tecna is the Guardian Fairy of Technology, and a former Alfea student who joined the Winx Club along with five other fairies during her stay at Alfea. As the science expert of the group, the team relies on Tecna to solve any technological issues, whether magical, supernatural or ordinary. Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions, and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx with an IQ of 150 and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning, she shows little emotion and uses straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in episode 7 that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she is showing too much emotion. Through the season, she acts as the one who always think logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season, you could see that she and Bloom were not really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. |-|Season 2= In this season, Tecna has a bigger role than in the previous season. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found was not the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complicated between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the wildlands, when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix after she admits that she did not like not liking him. |-|Season 3= In this season, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on in the season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Tides (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she had visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she had sacrificed her emotion to claim the first of the Water Stars. She was courageous enough to give up everything she loved to save the the magic dimension from Valtor. In the season finale, she had fought off a fake Timmy, who was a wind monster, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. |-|Season 4= When the season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach at Alfea. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice, and did not believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom was not who they were looking for. Afterwards, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clarice confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. |-|Season 5= Tecna help s the Winx on the quest to find the Book of Sirenix but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find to book of Sirenix by the Trix. In The Gem of Empathy, Tecna along with Bloom and Aisha head to Tecna's homeworld, Zenith, in order to search for the gem of empathy where they are assisted by Roy. Once there Tecna meets her Selkie, Lithia and bonds with her, which gives Lithia her powers back. They then head to Databridge Castle where they find the Gem of Empathy. However, when Tecna and Aisha try reaching for the gem they begin acting antagonistic towards each other due to the poison of the vines that wrapped around the throne. Later after much deliberation, Bloom gets through to them and the two return to normal and help obtain the gem of empathy. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. |-|Season 6= Tecna and the Winx girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. Then, after the Trix arrives, Tecna helps the Winx to fight off the Beast of the depths and helps Daphne earn confidence. Later on, Tecna is seen with the Winx girls celebrating Faragonda's 100th aniversary with Caramel. When the Gloomy wood trolls abduct Pixie Village, She battles them with the Winx. After recieving an invitation from Timmy, Tecna and the Winx goes to Lynphea, where the Trix was planning to conquer. After the Trix arrives, She fights them off, but looses her powers after attacking Selina. . More Coming Soon... Specials |-|Premiere Special= Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx, were given a special assignment to clean the school without magic or ''technology. This upsets Tecna. She denies the help of Flora and tries to figure it out herself. She puts the bucket on her head and tries to clean a picture with a broom, because she never had to deal with such a task without using magic or technology, and was unsure how to use cleaning supplies. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna uses her powers to locate Bloom when she got lost in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= Tecna helps fight the Army of Darkness and the Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When the new Red Fountain was made, Tecna and the Winx met Helia. Also when Bloom was kidnapped by Avalon, she used her tool to help her what happened to Bloom. After that, Tecna and the rest of the Winx minus Bloom went into the Phoenix's castle and tried to rescue her with the Specialists including Helia. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Tecna and the rest of the Winx helped Bloom to find her parents and solve the final mystery behind Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they cannot get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeated. Appearance |-|Civilian= Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, pixie styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit of Season 1 consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her civilian outfit of Season 2 and Season 3 is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl earrings. In Season 4, she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears a lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewelry. Like Bloom she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. In Season 6, her hair is much shorter and is decorated with a dim grey ribbon headband. She wears a striped shirt inside her dark slate blue coat with pink stripe. Her skirt is under her shirts. She wears a striped socks which is slate blue, medium purple and white in color. |-|Winx= Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Tecna_Magia.JPG|Tecna in her Winx form (Original) Tecna Magic Charmix.jpg|Tecna in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waistbag. |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and po nytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. |-|Believix= Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eyeshadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. |-|Sophix= Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. |-|Lovix= Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix |-|Harmonix= Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with light green and lilac straps. |-|Sirenix= Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. |-|Bloomix= ''Coming soon... Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna's power is Technology, and are entirely based on Technology, digital energy and electricity. She can also create shields of green energy, as well as digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time, or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes . Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 16 *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Color:' Light-blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Programing computers, playing chess and solving enigmas! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Intelligent, and tenderly clumsy, as Timmy *'Best Friend:' Musa *'Favorite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating new inventions *'Favorite Music: 'Pop & Electro *'Favorite Spell:' Laser Ray Transformations Concept arts Tecna01.jpg|Tecna's early concept art Tecna-concept-art_2001-2005.png|Tecna's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Tecna-concept-art_enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix concept art Tecna-concept-art_believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix concept art Trivia *Tecna's appearance was inspired by singer/songwriter P!nk, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology, "Tecnologia", of which it is a contraction. *According to the RAI Version, Tecna is a fairy cyborg. **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Water Stars in Season 3. *This could also explain why she was effected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and The Willow. *In the comic, Timmy meets Tecna by literally bumping into her in the ball party, specifically his face into her butt. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *After Musa updated her appearance at the beginning of Season 3, Tecna has remained the only Winx girl with short hair. *Aside from a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *In the 4Kids version, Tecna had a British accent, in the Rai English and Nickelodeon versions, she has an American accent. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx Club, who did not travel to her own realm to get her Enchantix. She had earned her Enchantix form and great powers on Andros when she used her fairy dust to close the Omega Dimension portal. *Tecna never mentioned much about her world. Although, in the 4Kids version of Season 1 Episode 4, she did say that her realm is "Wired". *Tecna has the least girly voice, even though Musa is the most tomboyish. *In the original version, she is the youngest of the Winx, followed by Bloom. *Tecna is the girl that most changed her Enchantix look since the Enchantix planning stages. First she was designed with waist-length hair and an elegant and very decorated two-piece powder blue and purple outfit, then she start wearing the current outfit, but with light blue petals on her shorts and top and very long forewings, then the forewings were cut and the outfit changed its petals and strings colors as in series. *In the Winx Club Novels, the first one to "break" her heart was Jonas, as shown in Love Beach, making her and Timmy split up. *Stella usually thinks Tecna can be way too technical sometimes. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is June 8, and her home world is the Third Binary Sector. *Tecna is the only Winx Club fairy to not have any family members shown in the series. *In most of her transformations, Tecna wears pants or shorts (except for Harmonix and Sophix). *She and Amore has the same voice actress in the Nick's dub. *She and Musa are the only Winx girls who has the pixies changed in Season 6. *Tecna is the only Winx member to use her special Sirenix spell in her civilian form. Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Domitilla D'Amico *'Singapore' - Lezlie Karls (Seasons 1-2), Jodie Resther (Seasons 2-4) *'Netherlands' - Ellis van Maarseveen (Seasons 1-4), Peggy Vrijens (Season 5) *'Poland' - Mirosława Niemczyk (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Łaska (Season 4) *'France' - Tania Garbarski *'Russia' - Jana Belanovskaya *'Denmark', Norway - Julie Lund *'Finland' - Hanna-Maija Nikander *'Spain' - Carolina Tak *'USA' - Dani Schaffel (Seasons 1-2), Rebecca Soler (Season 3) (4Kids); Morgan Decker (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Nazneen Madan (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Yasmil López *'Germany' - Ann Vielhaben *'Brazil' - Iara Riça *'Sweden' - Zara Zimmerman *'UAE' - Qafa-Il-Beni (from Season 1 to Season 3 Episode 12), Zahraa-Bin-Zogbhi (from Season 3 Episode 13 to Season 4) *'South Korea' - Kim Ah-yeong (Seasons 1-3), So Yeon (Seasons 4-5) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Zenith Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Tecna Category:Sirenix Possessors Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix